


Play With Me?

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger doesn't know what playing means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me?

“You want to play a game together? I have some board games we could try. Or we could play video games in my room! I have multiple controllers so everyone can have a turn.”

Roger blinked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Janice. *What?* he signed.

“I asked if you wanted to play a game or something,” Janice patiently explained.

*What does that mean?*

“What does what mean?”

*Playing.*

Janice blinked at the question. She had thought that maybe the idea of video games had confused him but playing in general? That was going to be a little harder to explain. “It’s when you do something for fun,” she finally explained. “Do you do anything for fun?”

Roger shook his head.

“Really?” Janice asked in surprise. “Not anything? You don’t do anything that doesn’t have a serious purpose behind it?”

*Sometimes I climb into the cabinets and sit there for a few hours in silence,* Roger signed.

“I don’t think I would fit in there,” Janice said. “I’ll show you what I do to play, okay?”

Roger shrugged and nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
